The Ninja's Mission
by Frizzy21
Summary: The new girl entered the Hidden Leaf village to just be bullied and humiliated. She meets the only Uchiha boy that's two years younger than her at the river and became friends. As years passed that relationship she has becomes to grow and get intimate. [Contains futa] [Rated:M] [Sasuke Relationship].


A girl around the age of 12 was running across the street to head to her school. She was wearing a black shirt with green shorts. Her long black hair was flowing behind her while she was squeezing through the citizens.

She has a slim figure, but has a hourglass figure. Size C cup with wide hips. She hates it when the boys look at her and want to keep her as their's. She doesn't want them and then they made fun of her. Saying she is useless and make her insecure.

**Mizuki's POV**

I saw the ninja school close to my sight while I was panting softly. _"I'm nearly there. I can't believe I fell asleep through my alarm" _I thought as I entered the building and headed to my class.

When I arrived at the front door. I calmly walk into my class, my sensei didn't say anything like usual whethe I came late or not to class.

I know no one in my class, because they don't either talk to me or I just don't want to talk to anyone. It doesn't help that the sensei is a massive pervert and just reads a lot of perverted books.

He's a really nice guy though, but that's probably because I'm living in the same building as him ever since I came here from running away.

Kakashi sensei found me in the forest while he said he was doing a mission and took me in to the hidden leaf village to meet the hokagei. I came from the hidden stone village, but there was a war happening in my land and I managed to escape before the enemies could find me and kill me.

I don't know how long it's been since I last saw my family, my friends, or even my hometown that's probably in rumble.

"Mizuki I want you to follow me while the chosen people in the class go to do their chunin exams" Kakashi says while knocking me out of my daydream.

"How is this loser still able to be in this school and make it so far? She should've just stayed at home and be a disgrace to her family" One of her classmates that was sitting beside her mumbled to his friend. "I agree. She doesn't know a single jutsu and she's at the top rank with us. She probably seduced the hokagi to get her into this position. I mean come on dude have you seen her chest. I bet they're at least a D with how slim her body is with that asset she has as well" The boy replied back.

I just silently sat there in my seat with my head down and my hands being pressed on my tennis ball that I use to calm me down. _"I'm not weak...I'm not...weak...I'm...weak.." _I said to myself before quickly standing up and run out of the class and out of the building.

"Damn you guys. Damn you the hokagi" I mumbled while I continued to run without me looking back. _"No one would care anyways" _

**Hinata's POV**

_"Was that Mizuki I saw running away five minutes ago?" _I thought to myself as I quickly walk out of the classroom door.

"Hey Hinata.What's the rush? Sakura asked with the rest of my class following behind her to leave the building. "I think my friend left the school a bit early" I say to her. "Maybe it was something urgent. You'll see her tomorrow or even later on today" She says while patting my back and I sighed slightly and nodded. "I hope so. She can get pretty shy" I mumbled.

**Mizuki's POV**

"Stupid classmates. Stupid horny bastard's. I'll show you who's not weak. I'll make sure I'll make you guys to regret saying that to me" I say while getting a rock and skid it across the river.

I stopped moving and my ranting when I heard a voice. "W-Who's there?" I pulled out my kunai while a figure came out.

A small boy with a dark blue shirt and white shorts looked. He also had long spikey hair. "Did you come here to send me back?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't think so, I just came because I like the sound of the river" He says before sitting down besides me as I sat back down. "Same here" I mumbled before I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you feeling alright now? You looked as if you were crying earlier" He spoke up again and I looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know. My classmates are calling me weak, since I can't perform any jutsu yet. They even said I'm a slut" I confessed.

"Those guys are dumb. You don't look like a slut" He says while looking at me. I felt my cheeks turn red slightly by that compliment. "Y-You think so?" I asked and he nods.

"I think so. I also want to be strong, so that I can defeat my brother. Who killed my whole clan" He says while clenching his fist.

I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a slightly squeeze. "We'll show the world how strong we are. well help each other out" I smiled as he did as well.

"By the way. What is your name?" I asked. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. What about yours?" He looks at me. "The name's Mizuki Yamamoto" I giggled as he nods.

"I think we would become best friends. We can only trust each other. We've lost our clan, we want to prove to everyone that we're unbeatable and we want to get revenge for someone" I say as he nods.

"Forever and ever Mizu?" Sasuke asked as he brought out his pinky finger. "Forever Sas" I giggled and linked our pinkies together with a smile on our faces.


End file.
